


Welcome Back

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, FE8 Week 2017, Reunions, WHATS UP ITS LESBIANS, for once i'm not posting it past midnight hell yeah, i'm a sucker for cliches and now yall know it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: After Vanessa's away for two months, Lute wakes up to quite a wonderful text.[For FE8 Week 2017]





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 10/27 prompt, where I chose Return.  
> I've also always wanted to write airport reunion scenes, even if it's with a pairing I only very recently attached myself to.

The sun woke Lute up first, but the chime from her cellphone that got her straight out of bed. She threw off the covers and resisted the urge to coil back under them as the cold air hit her. Her hand outstretched and fumbled around the nightstand, it knocked over the tissue box and pushed aside a pair of socks. Across the screen, in tiny letters, was a response from Vanessa.

  
_'Just got on flight. Seeya in 6 hours <3'_  
Lute cradled the phone and gave a sleepy grin, with a gleeful giggle she tapped out a reply.  
_'See you then!!'_

  
Though part of her wanted to roll back over and sleep, she had six hours after all, Lute stared at the ceiling. What would she wear? What would she say? It had only been two months since Vanessa left for the trip, to Lute it felt like at least two eternities. Their apartment was just so much empty space without her presence inside it. She'd never say it aloud, Lute wasn't into that mushy stuff like Vanessa was.  
"Still..." she hummed to herself, hands folded across her wrinkled tanktop from a terrible night of sleep. "I should do something special." But what, exactly? Lute wouldn't throw a party, not even one between the two of them. She wouldn't have time to cook dinner, it'd be too cold when Vanessa got home. She sat up on the edge of the bed and kicked aside one of her sketchbooks, it careened into a pile of them in the corner and nearly knocked the leg of her paint table. Across the stained wood table was a large easel and several containers of splattered paints. She'd forgotten she started a commission and didn't finish it, but that could wait. Vanessa was more important, Vanessa was always more important. If she got chewed out, it wouldn't matter.

  
With a huff she pushed herself off of the sheets, there was no time for sleep now. She was awake, and she'd stay that way. She shoved aside more sketchbooks and dried up bottles of paint, she certainly missed the other's penchant for cleanliness. As she waded through her own mess, she winced some of her toes stepped in wet red paint. Lute would have to consider a thorough cleaning, but not now. She reached her closet behind a filled laundry basket, pushed the door open and stared at the clothes inside. Time to pick an outfit to wow her girlfriend.

  
\--------  
"Thanks, keep the change." Lute stepped out of the cab and shut the door. The fall weather was crisp, she liked it best that way. It allowed her to wear cardigans, like the favorite one she wore today. Wine red and with tiny white lace attached to the sleeves, a pleated chocolate brown skirt and long black thigh high socks. In the back of her head, she heard Vanessa's voice; _'You really should wear more colors, Lute! They'd look so nice with your hair!_ ' Lute withheld an eyeroll, even at the imaginary voice. The airport wasn't as populated as the holidays, no one traveled much in October. Give it a month or two and that'll change, Lute laughed to herself.

  
She pulled her phone from her bag and flipped through the recent texts. Vanessa was at one of the farther gates in the terminal, so it would be a bit before she finished through security and made her way to the large open lobby. So Lute parked herself on a bench and pulled her sketchbook from her bag, flipped open to a fresh page, and scanned the crowd. There was a man with a trilby hat and suit slumped in a chair four feet away, completely asleep. Lute gently sketched his slumped shoulders and rounded belly, careful to detail the folds in the suit and the leather straps on his suitcase. Her pencil moved fast but always with purpose, Lute never made strokes she couldn't take away.

  
Another text chime from her phone and Lute dropped her drawing immediately.  
_'Look to your left. Did you miss me?'_

  
Lute blinked a few times and as she looked over, she almost dropped her phone. There, underneath the terminal sign, was Vanessa. A rolling bag was parked at her side, a long black coat to protect against the chill and bright red scarf wrapped around her neck. Against her short green hair, her smile looked absolutely radiant. Lute could hardly breathe for a moment, but in a blur she stuffed her things into her bag and raced across the polished linoleum. Every footstep pounded alongside her heartbeat, she'd never felt this hard of a tug toward a single person before. Was she just a wayward moon, and Vanessa her home planet she orbited? There were no words, Lute's chest swelled as she reached Vanessa and they embraced tightly, the shorter girl on her tiptoes.

  
"It's so great to see you again!" Vanessa laughed and re-positioned her arms under Lute's shoulders, picked her up and spun her around a few times. "But jeez, I didn't think you missed me this much! Or is this only a coincidence?" Lute gave a delighted sigh, Vanessa smelled like cinnamon and she's absolutely hooked.

  
Lute doesn't say a word, she's buried her nose into Vanessa's warm neck. Vanessa gave a squeak and nearly dropped her out of surprise, but caught her at the last second. Lute never gave her a chance to say anything more, she kissed her hard. Cold lips cradled warm ones, a perfect equilibrium. She missed this most of all. Vanessa blushed cherry red, only a few shades above her scarf's color. She set Lute back on the ground but Lute doesn't pull away just yet, her cold fingers climbed inside Vanessa's jacket and caused another squeak. They parted and Vanessa rubbed her neck to warm it back up.

  
"... Okay, yeah, I missed you a lot," Lute replied, also with a grin from ear to ear. Understatement of the century.

"Well, I'm glad. Nothing makes me happier than coming home to you." Vanessa ruffled Lute's hair and arm in arm, headed for home.


End file.
